


Helping Hand

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Clothing, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Smutlet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gives Emma a helping hand when a cast gives her a few problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



“I can’t even do up my damn jeans!” Emma seethed, waving her casted right arm in the air. Gritting her teeth, she went back to struggling with her fly once again.

Ruby smirked. Uncurling from her chair, she crossed over and snuck up behind Emma, catching her by the hips and pinning her close. “Need a hand?” she breathed.

“I’m an adult,” said Emma. “I can dress myself.”

“Hmm.” Ruby trailed her mouth down the side of Emma’s neck, and slipped on hand into her jeans and panties both. “Maybe that’s not what I meant.”

Emma shivered as the hand slid lower, teasing against her skin, and leant into Ruby’s hold. “That could work.”

“A bit more adult?” Ruby teased. Emma elbowed her in the ribs, blow made more forceful by the cast, and she chuckled against Emma’s skin. She pressed tightly to Emma’s back, grinding her hips. “You did say that you liked what my hands can do.”

Her hand slid lower, fingers parting skin.

“You’re wet,” she breathed into Emma’s ear. “Anyone would think you liked this.”

“Like this? Why would I?” Emma made a breathy sound as Ruby’s fingers rubbed on her clit.

Ruby chuckled. “Why indeed...”


End file.
